Years in Bondage
by Hidden-Monster
Summary: "My body and obedience he may claim, my spirit and honor will e'er be beyond his reach." Tricked into a marriage with a fearful stranger, Sigyn chooses duty over her own wellbeing.
1. Chapter 1

I found him waiting next to the carriage. The carriage that Theoric had never owned afore. What a fool I had been.

No sign of remorse showed on his face, instead he was smiling. Laughing even.

"Can you not admit, it was a wonderful trick?"

A trick. Was that all it was to him?

"And how easily one can be fooled!" he continued. "Even you, my lovely, who claimed that one such as I was not worthy to share your precious company. And yet did thou not enjoy my presence for the past few weeks?"

My mind was still attempting to understand the gravity of the terrible situation I was in. Slowly the grim details were donning on me.

"It was you then…that entire time."

"Of which you did not suspect. Never telling the difference between your beloved and another man. Making you not only a fool, but also a hypocrite."

The tears returned, against my attempts to keep them at bay. But my anger still gave me voice, swallowing the fear I possessed towards the stranger.

"Where is Theoric?!"

"I'm sure I do not know."

"You pretended to be him! You obviously knew what he looked like, sounded like, and the fact that he was not to return!"

"So what if I did…Illusions and impersonations are easy to those with the skills to perform such feats. And one need only cast a simple spell to observe another."

He was a sorcerer of sorts. Yes, that much I knew from the whispers within the city. Loki, the trickster, the liesmith, the adopted son of Odin who preferred the black arts to the sword.

"I should have never told you his name."

"No, you probably should have not.." he agreed, his voice carrying the slightest trance of pity.

"Did…did you murder him?" I asked, not being able to delay the question any longer.

"Did _I_ murder him?" he repeated, as if it was a jest he did not understand.

He paused for a moment then. Staring up at the sky, at nothing in particular, the ever present smirk finding its way back to his face.

"No, _I_ did not," he answered clearly. "And I will hear no more of another man's name from my wife's tongue on our wedding day."

"It was to be my wedding day to Theoric!"

"And yet I was the only one thoughtful enough to show up," he replied. "And what gratitude do I receive for my time and attention? Accusations and tears! Well, I've already grown weary of the likes of your and your dull Theoric. And I have no further need for your presence."

Gathering up his cape off the ground in one hand, he swiftly moved pass me and jumped up into the driver's seat of the carriage. Startled and confused, I involuntarily followed his trail.

"I do not understand."

"Yes, of many things, I'm sure, my dear."

"You are relieving me of the marriage vows then?"

"Nay, I never stated that," he proclaimed boldly. "Only that I have no desire to linger by your side. But you shall still remain my wife in name and reputation. A condition that may make it difficult for you to obtain future lovers with. After all, few would dare to cast a longing glance upon the bride of the God of Evil, even one as lovely as thee. Most wisely value their lives and safety above that of affairs of the heart."

Loki grinned, proud of his ill-gotten victory.

"Unless thou wishes to change my mind," he offered. "I could be persuaded to overlook your depressing behavior on our day of marriage and not subject you to a life of loneliness. I shall leave the decision in your hands."

In truth, I could imagine the outcome if I had walked away at that very moment, and it was not one of complete isolation. I had my family. Indeed, even the support of _his_ family, who would no doubt protect me from any hardships he wished to inflict upon me. Even a life devoid of love could be endured with a strong heart and a noble head held high.

But his mention of himself as the God of Evil, a title I've heard before, but less frequently than the other disparaging nicknames he was known by, gave me pause.

As a child, I've heard the numerous stories of the evil that existed within the souls of less honorable beings. The villains varied from each tale, but for the gallant warriors, their course of action was always the same. They never fled the danger, as that gave the monster additional territory to pursue the prey. And no fear was shown, for fear fed its voracious pride, supplying it with additional strength.

I may not have been raised to gain the talents those heroes possessed to tear such beasts asunder or impale a spear through their black hearts, but never would I allow myself to be a victim of another. God or monster, or one and the same, as the individual before me.

Wordlessly, I walked to the passenger's side of the carriage. Loki extended a hand as I started climbing into the seat, which I accepted without hesitation. A few minutes passed on the road to the unknown destination before I found reason to speak to him again.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

I didn't know if he would give me a serious response, or just a flowery insult layered with mockery. However, when he answered, there was no trace of mischief in his voice.

"Because…you insulted me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hours had passed in silence, night was drawing near but I dared not ask where he was taking me. Maybe I was better off unaware. A number of emotions had been quietly running through my mind during our travels, that I attempted to resolve along the way.

Guilt from marrying another. Hatred towards my husband. Leading to additional, yet unwarranted guilt for possessing said feeling against one I was now bound to be devoted towards.

All of which just served as a distraction from the apparent truth that my beloved was surely dead. Perhaps from the same battle which took the life of his two comrades. Or more likely, my present husband had a hand in his passing, despite his claim to contrary.

Within the darkest recesses of my mind, I envisioned ways I might be able to avenge Theoric's death. A dosage of poison in my husband's goblet seemed the easiest approach. Followed by severing of his limbs while he was weakened and unconscious to the world.

It was all fantasy of course. I could never actually take a life, even one as unfortunate as he. But at the same time, imagining Loki falling headfirst into the road and being trampled by the horse's hoofs, followed by the wheels of the carriage crushing his body, was doing much to lift my spirits.

"Tomorrow.." Loki spoke at least, dashing my hopes that he had somehow become mute. "We should reach my home then. Until then."

He pointed towards the village ahead. We were still in the territory of Asgard, but had long traveled out of the main section of what was considered definite _Asgard_, with all its golden palaces, mass gardens and high courts. From the All-Father's command, Loki was banished from such, but I did not know if that included all manner of Asgard or merely the city itself.

"Do you live in Asgard?"

He shook his head, while maintaining eye contact with the road.

"Nearer to Alfheim. Next to the sea, across from the mountains."

His tone was less lively than before. Rather unemotional in truth, which I wanted to take as an encouraging sign that mayhap his evil deeds for this day were done.

As promised, when we reached the town, he abruptly halted the steeds and advanced on foot towards a modest inn. I climbed out and lingered within walking distance, as I believed was expected of me. Loki gave simple commanding statements to whoever dwelled within, words that seemed not to require responses, and returned a few moments later, carrying bottles in each hand.

I continued to follow as he unlocked and entered the door. Once inside I found a seat bordering one side of the room as he occupied himself lighting the fire and pouring a glass of the light liquid.

After the first cup had been emptied, he took notice of me once again.

"Thou does not wish to join me for a toast?"

I obeyed, crossing the wood-lined floor to choose another clear mug from the cabinet for myself, since he had not bothered to do so, and allowed him to fill it after replenishing his own.

He swung back the drink, having forgotten or bypassed the rule that toasts should require a speech of some form. Sampling my own, I found it to be a tame wine, likely influenced with honey to pass off as mead variety. Not at all unpleasant, but also not worth the discomfort I had to endure from being so close to _him_ in these closed off quarters.

I yearned to return to my safe corner, but my engrafted manners kept me in place. And when I worked up the nerve to meet his glance, he wore that same depraved self-satisfied smirk that I had observed before.

"You're very quiet," he noted, even though he had been similarly tight lipped in the preceding hours. "Not to say it's a quality that I don't enjoy in a woman, but I suspect it is for a certain reason."

Though a slight offering of words, I gave a mumbled statement that I was merely tired. He chuckled in response, causing some of my mounting fear to escalate. I turned away slightly. If I were to cry, I would not let him view it or use my emotions against me.

"Tired, indeed. But it has been a long day for both of us, has it not? And to think, many long, equally exhausting days and nights to follow. How will we endure it?" Loki took another long slip, possibly just for dramatic effect, as his cup appeared nearly empty a second before. "But then it was you who insisted upon being married. Could never live with another out of wedlock, were thou's words, if I remember well. Yet, such principals does not exclude one from consorting with a man at all hours, does it?"

"Do not mock me," I hissed lightly.

"Nay, no mockery," he countered while inconvincibly attempting to sound offended. "Merely curious. Which you should take as a compliment, for I would not have kept up my little…game, we shall call it, yes, my slight diversion game, had I become bored prematurely. But surprisingly, that was not the case. You were more challenging than I initially believed."

No doubt I was witnessing his feeble attempt at kindness, likely the extend of such. Even so, I felt it didn't warranted any change in my behavior. I would remain no more than civil and obedient. Which in truth, was far more than he deserved.

Still he persisted. Abruptly I felt the clutch of his hand on my lower back.

"Do you hear me?" Loki demanded. "I shall not have you ignore me."

I nodded and gave a meek closed mouth smile, while ignoring his grip on my body.

"Tired," he repeated distasteful. "I'm quite sure. And if that is the case, my dear, you should retire to bed at once! Off with you!" he commanded with a wave of his hand.

Another nod, and I walked off slowly, attempting to appear as natural in my movements as possible. Among the walls, only one other door was present, presumably which led to the space designated as the bedroom. Indeed, aided by the lights shining in from the main room, a bed could be seen within the shadows.

Once the door closed, I carefully stepped through the darkness, removing my shoes, headpiece and cape once I reached the right side of the bed. From there, after I crawled under the quilted blanket, all that remained was wait and dread what was to come.

A small amount of time, not enough to fall asleep, but sufficient enough to begin giving myself false hope had passed when I heard the door opening. My eyes were sealed shut to give the false pretense of slumber while I did my best to keep my body still.

But that was not about to stop him from trying to regain my attention.

"Asleep already, are you? Oh, how terribly unfortunate. And how tired you must be, to not awaken at the sound of my voice!"

I could hear his voice booming directly in front of me. The burning scent of a candle strewed from the same location. Heavy footsteps followed my silence, then he continued speaking.

"I trust that thou would not mind that I prefer to sleep sans clothes? Oh, forgive me, I forget you are asleep and unable to hear or answer me. And not that it would matter if thee were to object I suppose…Still, I would not want my wife thinking I was lacking in courteous behavior if I did not gave fair warning.."

In that same manner, he persisted to ramble on in circles to himself. Until finally I felt the additional weight on the bed. Cold air flowed in under the raised cover. Then his bare arms crossed over mine. I ceased my breathing just incase my exhaled air gave away my obvious, but necessary facade.

Loki conducted himself in a contrary approach, resting his chin directly above my ear, as he audibly sighed. The length of his hand traveled from my exposed stomach up to the center of the chest before stopping just below my neck. From there, his fingers just preceded to brush across the same spot of skin repeatedly.

"You're so very warm," he murmured softly. "I do not know how you endure it."

Besides becoming accustomed to his compliments that doubled as insults, I had also begun to realize that, in light of his remark, he actually seemed to lack any noticeable degree of body heat. Which was not to claim that he was cold to the touch, simply that he was no warmer than the thin cloth materials which lay upon me.

Just as Theoric had been in the preceding days. Which I had only noticed on seldom occasions. Incidences where, depending on the time of day, I would simply suggest that we should light a fire or return to the bright rays of the outdoors.

Slowly his hand crept back from its location, circling the round mount of my right breast. The area was still protected under the shield plate I wore, but he seemed to worry not about such a barrier as his fingers pressed into the hard casting.

"No other woman has made me devote such time towards winning my prize, do you know that?" he mused quietly. "They relinquished immediately and without hesitation. Ah, but you had to be so stubborn, so difficult, my lovely. But make no mistake, my time and effort will not be wasted, I shall have my reward, I shall…Do you understand that, Sigyn? Answer me."

Somehow the mention of my own name jarred me from the distant mental fog I hid within. I could not recall him speaking it before, at least not in his own voice. It was too personal of an action, and I disliked it intensely.

"Yes, Loki," I replied stiffly, the latter word feeling strange on my tongue.

I waited, but he spoke no further after that. And in time, I achieved a true sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I felt strange upon awakening. Though I was still fully aware of the terrible predicament I was in, something seemed amidst. Only after sitting up on the empty bed did it become clear. The bastard had undone my hair braids while I was asleep!

A small offense to most, but I carried a personal hatred towards having my hair loose. In brief, I found it made my tresses to be heavy, messy and an inconvenience during any type of activities. Not that I didn't have worse problems to concern myself with, but the day could not be faced until this one had been resolved first.

Hastily, I parted my hair down the middle, and the strands of hair were folded back in place. I found the discarded hairpins laying in the mess of the bed, and they found their old positions as well. Lastly, my helmet, a simple headpiece that nonetheless gave my modest appearance some measure of intimidation.

A quality vastly needed as I went about the next task at hand. Unavoidable as it was, I had to go find him. The loathsome, lying, rude, violator of hair that I was now married to.

Outside, our mode of transportation was still in place. Continuing my step into the fresh air, I also recognized an increasingly familiar voice nearby.

"Thou does not believe the word of thy own prince?"

Yes, there he was. Leaning against the open door of the establishment's anteroom, arguing with the innkeeper, who was a slight elderly man, possibly of Elf descendant if I was pressed to speculate.

"It is not that I don't believe you, my lord, merely that there would be no way for me to receive compensation from the All-Father. Not while my service is needed here. Not to mention the time it would take to travel to Asgard-"

"And now you misinterpret my words completely," Loki cut in, throwing his hands up. "Had my stepfather, the noble Odin, been forced to take refuge at your humble abode, he would not have been insulted with the notion of payment due. You would have been honored to have his presence here, just as you should be for mine!"

The old man looked down in defeat, but seemed not ready to give up his argument. Already I could see it was like adding timber to a fire.

"..Aye. But if thou would like to look kindly upon me, surely the modest fee requested would not be such a burden to thee."

"I see my words continue to fail in bypassing through your thick skull. Mayhap if thou does not fear offending the All-Father of us all, I will have to trouble my kin across the mountains. They would be equally outraged to find that their prince was forced to endure such scrutiny, and unlike Odin, they are a mere stone's throw away. Why, it would take no time at all to inform them of your demand.."

"Tis unneeded, my lord," the poor man spoke up, rattling off his words in quick succession. "My request was groundless and I beg thee will pardon my grave error."

"Indeed. But I am relieved we were able to resolve this matter in a timely fashion. I'd loathe to have to spend another night here."

Loki turned, carrying a self satisfied expression that was slightly jarred by the apparent surprise of my appearance a just few feet away.

"Well done," he stated after recovering his poise. "You are right where I wished thee to be."

Somehow I doubted that. Perhaps he was hoping I was still sleeping so that I would be held accountable for the inn's bill if his argument was unsuccessful. Such notions seemed to be creeping into my thoughts with every passing hour in which I endured being the wary wife of the self proclaimed trickster.

"Why didn't you simply pay what was owed?" I asked of him, before I could reconsider. "Surely you have the wealth."

He walked ahead of me for a few paces before speaking, a gesture made more bothersome in that he was quite quick in his movements, forcing me to run at his side.

"And why would you concern yourself with such a issue? Or a better query, why should I defend my actions?"

"The man was old, likely in poverty. Denying him a small portion of profit is unnecessarily cruel and greedy."

"Foremost, you seem to be blessed to have never witnessed true poverty, otherwise you would not mistaken an owner of land with such. And even if he was poor, a simple exchange of coin would not change his fortune or outcome for the future."

He climbed back up into his seat. Waiting patiently, but not desiring to offer a hand on this occasion as I walked around and ascended into my own.

"Lastly, " he continued. "The All-Father is not questioned to give payment to his people. Nor the Thunder God. Why would the circumstances be any different for I?"

Likely because you have already cheated and stolen enough bounty to compensate yourself for any imagined slights, I privately mused, knowing better than to state the theory out loud. And Loki seemed content without an answer at any rate. Yet, after a few calm moments of travel, another question came to my mind.

"Would you really have been able to force them to come here?"

"Who?" Loki asked bewildered.

"The giants, over the mountains."

"Do not be absurd, I would never bother to exert such effort for a minor inconvenience as this."

"But could you, if you wished?" I asked, attempting to measure just how dangerous he could be.

"Depending on how drunk or blood thirsty they are at the time, the creatures can usually be persuaded to trample upon nearly anyone."

He could be lying about that. Actually it was foolish of me to consider anything from his mouth as a fact, but for moments to follow, I kept picturing it in my head. Giants, brutish and foul-smelling, hovering over a throng of good-minded gods, destroying everything in their path.

More distractions these fantasies were. And truth be told, I had never laid eyes upon an actual giant in the flesh. A true full sized giant, that is, bypassing whatever Loki was considered to be.

* * *

><p>We stopped again only a few hours away from that village. Alongside a patch of small buildings which appeared to be places of business based on the people who lingered in the streets.<p>

"You should purchase some different garments," he stated offhandedly while handing me a tied, modest sized pouch. "Take this so that you're not tormenting me about my lack of charity to the masses."

Then he sauntered off once more, offering no additional words or instructions during his departure. Had he chosen to abandon me then, I would not have been greatly shocked. But based on his words the previous night, I knew he would return.

Some of the shops were permanent locales, constructed of wood and stone, while others were makeshift stands, held up under poles and colorful tents. It was one falling under that latter description that I found to be offering suitable dresses for purchase.

One lone man, gray haired but not of an ancient age, sat within the open room. Which seemed odd to me as I was sure I had spotted a woman inside seconds before, but I attempted to overlook it. If a female was not present to measure me for fitted drapery, I could still relay my specifications to the gentlemen.

My raiment colors would likely have to change. In the past few months, I had dressed to honor the likes of the Crimson Hawks, as I was to be a wife of one. Those days were over now. Instead I stood on the grass and dirt floor of a clothing stand, attempting to find something that would pass as fitting regalia for the wife of an adopted, exiled prince.

Some articles made of yellow silk soon caught my fancy. Light and cheerful, accented with the similarly colored gold clasps. They would do fine with the gold bracelets and brassards already in my possession.

The man selling the goods appeared to be a god of few words. He offered a polite greeting as I arrived, but remained tightlipped while I went about making my selections. Up until the moment when he suddenly blurted out a words that must have been brewing within his mind during my entire visit.

"Pardon my intrusion, m'lady, but thou appeared to be in the company of the God of Evil."

I gritted my teeth and stated what had become a reality during the previous day.

"…He is my husband."

Immediately, he closed his mouth against any further words and turned back to his task. I wondered if I had offended him and started to regret my tone of voice. After all, he may have only meant well, protecting young maidens from those with bad reputations.

But no sooner after he exited behind the folds that served as walls for his humble place of work, did another worker emerge. Carrying no fabric or dressmaking tools, he was a towering rough looking individual who looked out of place amidst the delicate fabrics and fineries. Not that I would pass judgment on him for this fact. At least until he began to speak.

"Good lady, Sigyn," he started, which instantly did much to anger my mood as I knew not how he was even aware of my name. "What has caused you be associated with the likes of the evil Loki?"

Was this now my fate? To be questioned daily by strangers of the unfortunate situation I was thrust into? Again, I stated plainly, but without shame, of my martial status.

"He is my husband."

"Though lies and trickery, no doubt," the man retorted. "Otherwise I would venture to speculate why thou had taken a leave of her senses."

I wanted to peer up into his red swelled face and scream at him, asking what lack of senses on his own part would reduce him to heckling women about whom they should or should not marry. Instead with crossed arms I stood still and narrowed my eyes at his own.

"He is my husband and I shall hear no further words to dishonor his stature."

"Nay, m'lady, for he shall perform that duty all on his own."

"How dare you!" I spat back at him, raising my voice at last. I advanced towards him, all the while quite unaware of what my next action was to be, when something pushed me back.

"Why have you upset my wife?"

No one responded. Rather both myself and the brutish man simply stared at Loki, attempting to process where he had come from. His sudden voice had even brought the first worker out into the open, along with the merchant girl I had seen before.

"Suddenly you have nothing to say?" Loki asked. "Or have you all been stricken deaf and dumb? In which case, I will have her tell me what took place."

Taken back, I pondered if they had really done anything truly erroneous beyond stating views of which mirrored my very own. They didn't deserve the fury of a mad god, but my bitterness let my tongue spill one statement of truth.

"They talked distasteful of you."

"How very startling.." he responded in a bored voice. "And yet, thee," Loki spoke up while gesturing at the younger merchant. "Would gladly take my gold while speaking ill of me to my own bride? Do you deny it? Would you like to add further insult towards my wife by claiming that she is a liar?"

The older man started to speak in an apologetic tone, but did not get very far until the other one interjected.

"Thou was told before, God of Evil, that thee is not welcome here."

"Aye, and unfortunately that jest loses its humor each time you tell it. However the mere suggestion that a pitiful boor as yourself would attempt to order me about will still earn a slight chuckle from my part. But not enough for me to overlook your earlier behavior. Nay, for that, foolish Kalim, I would need to witness you apologizing to my wife. Preferably on your hands and knees, wearing one of those lovely frocks that your lady sews together."

The man that I now known as being named Kalim, rushed forward after the insult and began spouting a series of threats towards Loki. All of which my husband laughed off while slowly heading backwards into the street.

I noticed Loki reaching for something at his side while he spoke. The male merchants must have also noted this action, as they similarly slid their hands toward meager blades housed at their belts. And I, absent of any weapons less one of them should stumble backwards into my headpiece, had no option except to sidestep from the trio's path and take a safe position behind my husband's back.

"Greedy, foul-mouthed peasant," Loki bellowed to the two men. "Here, go claim your filthy gold!"

With a quick throw of his hand, a merry flash of gold sprung through the air for a few brief seconds before landing into a dirt mount located next to a horse stable. At once, a few of the townspeople who had been standing nearby began digging their hands into the pile, paying no mind to the horse dung contained within. In turn, the merchants ran towards the group, shouting at them to relinquish the coins. The commotion appeared to attract others within ear range, and soon a small crowd of people were on their knees around the area, all attempting to locate their share of the treasure.

Or so I thought. For as Loki led me away, I asked him in brief why he had chosen to give them payment at all.

And he happily revealed, "I gave them no gold. The illusion should last just long enough for them to locate all that appeared to be hidden, but in the hours to pass it shall turn into filth lining their pockets."

I smiled, thankful that there was no bloodshed on that day. Only in the years to come, would I admit it was a clever trick while I shared the story with others. Or at least those with a proper sense of humor.


End file.
